


Five Times Jack and Dennis Had Sex at Inappropriate Moments

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Comics), Nomad (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Dennis enjoy domestic bliss at maybe not the best of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Jack and Dennis Had Sex at Inappropriate Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/gifts).



Dennis's nice guy routine is a lie.

Jack bucks his hips, whimpering as Dennis's fingers curl, digging in lightly to hold him in place. His tongue is hot on Jack's cock, and Jack can't stop panting. He feels like he's drowning; he wants Dennis on him, in him, around him. But the cold counter is digging into his back, and he has a potholder between his teeth to muffle his moans, and he can hear Bucky singing a song in the backyard.

But then Dennis hollows his cheeks and sucks Jack in, and Jack melts. He clutches at Dennis's hair, a little too tightly maybe, but, "Oh, God, yes, just like that," Jack mumbles, the hotpad falling to the floor.

Dennis smiles as best he can around Jack's cock, and it's both sweet and hot and so dorky, Jack wants to laugh. More than that, though, he wants Dennis's lips on his.

He pulls desperately at Dennis's shirt. With a slight pop, Dennis lets Jack's cock fall from his mouth and obeys Jack's silent command.

Bucky's song changes to something made up about her dolls as they dive in the sandbox.

Jack loves kissing Dennis. He's powerful, but gentle, sweet, but dirty, playful, yet earnest. Dennis's kisses have the added effect of helping Jack keep quiet, even as Dennis presses his own cock to Jack's and wraps a large hand around the both of them.

Dennis breaks away to kiss along Jack's jaw. "Come for me?" he says against Jack's skin. "Say my name?"

"Bucky, she'll hear-" Jack gasps out just as Dennis twists his fingers around Jack's cock.

"She's fine, she won't hear."

Bucky's singing is a little more distant. Near the playground Dennis bought her, maybe? Too expensive for Jack's liking, but Dennis has the money to spare, and he's handy enough to.. oh, God, Dennis's hands, hands that are stroking Jack and cupping his balls and pressing their cocks together.

Jack comes chanting, "Dennis, Dennis," voice unconsciously getting louder until Dennis's hand covers his mouth. Dennis jerks them both together until he comes a moment later, too. He leans in, large body completely blocking Jack off from the rest of the world, and kisses him deeply.

"Daddy!"

Jack and Dennis fly apart. They rearrange pants, pick up the (still damp) hotpad, right the upturned bowl of fruit. Dennis is washing his hands as Bucky hurtles into the room and jumps into Jack's arms. She's covered in sand, and, worse than that, her ragdoll is covered. It goes everywhere, down Jack's shirt, across the counter, over the floor.

Jack is too embarrassed to scold her for it, though.

"Kristie wants you to come play with us!" Bucky shoves the doll into Jack's face. Sand rains down out of her yarn hair.

"Okay, we'll be out in just a minute."

Bucky, satisfied with this answer, slithers out of Jack's arms and goes bounding out the door again.

Jack sighs, looking at the mess on the floor. Dennis, drying his hands on a flowered dishcloth, bumps his shoulder. "Go on, I'll clean up here."

Dennis smiles, bright and sweet and so clearly in love with Jack, Jack almost forgets to breathe. He shakes his head to clear it. "Thanks, but I've gotta change first..."

Dennis looks surprised for a second, like he completely forgot what they were just doing. Then his face pinks with a blush that melts Jack's heart. "Ah, yes, better be quick."

"Quicker than you were, slow-poke."

Jack is out of the room before Dennis can fumble out a reply.

Okay, so maybe it's Jack who isn't the nice guy. (Okay, definitely.)


End file.
